yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyawaki Yuzuru
Miyawaki Yuzuru, is an oc created by X Shingeki no Kyojin x, and is currently a student attending Akademi High School as a 1st year in Classroom 1-2. He is the placeholder leader for the Gardening Club as the actual club leader is gone, and participates in the Cooking Club sometimes. Backstory Yuzuru was usually bullied since he started kindergarten because of his sexuality, he ignored it at first but the bullying became much more worse when he started middle school and ongoing to high school. He only had a couple of friends that supported him and was with him during his hardships. However he had to attend a different high school, and he never saw them again. He is still bullied by the Phone Addicts, such as Musume and Hana.. Appearance Yuzuru has " radiating " orange hair and orange eyes that sparkle like diamonds. He wears the classic male school uniform, unless customized by the player, he has the same hairstyle as Haruto Yuto and Budo Masuta but cut shorter. He also known to look like Osana Najimi. He wears the, " Red Armband Of Leadership ", since he is a placeholder as the Gardening Club leader. He sometimes wears the classic female school uniform, but without the skirt and wearing pants or shorts. Personality Yuzuru has the " Social Butterfly", and the " Fragile " personality. He is often considered as the most kawaii and adorable guy attending Akademi, he acts very childish and loves giving flowers to everyone. He is very kind and nice to people he does know and who he doesn't know. He is described as very bubbly, kooky, weird, and bright. He also has a fragile heart and has very unpredictable emotions. He also has ADHD also known as Attention-deficit/Hyperactivity disorder, and BPD also known as Borderline Personality Disorder. He also has anxiety and has many phobias about stuff. Tasks The player can fulfill one of the tasks Yuzuru has such as.. * Finding His Manga Collection * Searching For His Glasses You can befriend Yuzuru by finding his manga collection. One day, Yuzuru would lose it and if the player interacts with him, he will ask you to find it for him.. The player can either accept or reject his task. If the player says yes, they will have to search the outside of the school for manga, as the wind blew them all away. If the player says no, Yuzuru will respond by saying, " Aw man..thanks anyway.. ". Another task is by finding his glasses, every Wednesday.. Yuzuru would take a long nap on one of the benches on the rooftop. He will lose his glasses at one point, and he will be unable to see. The player can either accept or reject his task. If the player says yes, they will have to search the rooftop only to find that Midori Gurin has stolen it.and that you have to eliminate her to get it back. If the player says no, Yuzuru will be late for class as he probably still would be trying to search for them. Likes & Dislikes * Yuzuru likes yaoi, and likes reading books about yaoi. * Yuzuru dislikes the Occult Club * Yuzuru likes watching anime about hot anime guys. * Yuzuru dislikes the idea of having Muja Kina and Mida Rana being implemented into Yandere Simulator. * Yuzuru likes supporting LGBT. * Yuzuru dislikes Midori Gurin, and thinks she's really annoying. * Yuzuru likes listening to J-POP. * Yuzuru dislikes MANY THINGS. * Yuzuru loves Senpai, and wishes to be with him one day. Routine Yuzuru enters school grounds at 6:30 am and tends to the flowers at the Gardening Club until school starts. He will walk to his locker at 7:04 am with other students, and will change his outdoor shoes into his indoor shoes. At 7:16 am, Yuzuru will walk to the Cooking Club and will prepare a batch of octo-dogs for his fellow classmates and upperclassmen, he will offer one to everyone until he has no more and will usually chat with Ryuji Murasakino. He will walk to his class which is Classroom 1-2 at 7:45 am and will read yaoi manga or use his phone at his desk until class starts. He will attend his morning classes until 1:03 pm, and will walk to the rooftop to eat his lunch. Yuzuru wll run to the boy's bathroom at 1:25 pm and do his business before walking back to his class at 1:29 pm. After attending class, he will participate in cleaning time between 3:30 pm and 4:00 pm before either going to the Gardening Club or the Cooking Club. He will participate in club activities until 5:30 pm, before walking back to his locker and changing his indoor shoes to his outdoor shoes. Yuzuru will then tend to the flowers again at the Gardening Club until 6:30 pm before running out of the school and heading home. Rival Information Yuzuru is not a rival, but Yandere-chan still despises him for having a crush on Senpai, and sees him as a threat. Events Week 1: Yuzuru will persuade Senpai to join the Gardening Club; for the player to sabotage this event they will have to trash the Gardening Club to make it look like that they don't take care of the flowers and the status of the club; this will result in Senpai yelling at Yuzuru by saying, " What have you done?! ". Week 2: Senpai was still angry at Yuzuru but he cooled down, Yuzuru would then ask Senpai for help on his homework. To sabotage this event, Yandere-chan will have to befriend Hanako and tell her that Senpai's gonna go on a date with someone. Hanako will then text Senpai that there is an emergency at home, and that results in Senpai leaving the school. Yuzuru will wait for Senpai in his classroom, but he doesn't arrive so he goes home, crying. Week 3: Yuzuru will ask Senpai to meet in the Cooking Club; Yuzuru would be making food for him the only way to sabotage this event is to steal medicines and poisons from the Infirmary and the Gardening Club. You will have to distract Yuzuru from his cooking and the player will have to put the medicine and poisons in it. Senpai will eat the food he made and will puke or faint; which will result in Senpai being gone for two days. Week 4: Yuzuru will have only one more week to win Senpai's heart, so Yuzuru will be making a love letter to Senpai, one way to sabotage this is to steal it, and give it to the bullies which will result in the bullies to start bullying him. Week 5: The player will have to find out Yuzuru's darkest secrets and tell the bullies. If the player succeeds.. the bullies will expose his secrets , and his reputation will go way down. Senpai finds out about them to and was shocked to find out that Yuzuru had a crush on him all this time. Senpai will make a decision whether to accept or reject his confession. If all 5 events are sabotaged, it will lead to Senpai rejecting Yuzuru, but if the player doesn't sabotage the events Rejection: Senpai runs to the tree: " Who's there..? ". Yuzuru appears from behind the tree:" H-Hi Senpai. ". Senpai backs away a little: " O-Oh hey..Yuzuru. ". " I need to tell you something.. Senpai, I like you and you'll probably reject me but I just want you to know that I love you.. ": Yuzuru starts to tear up. Senpai feels bad for him but: " I-I..uh..s-sorry but I don't like you.. ". " I know..goodbye.. ": Yuzuru gets rejected and collapses on the ground crying. Senpai runs away, while Ayano is looking at Yuzuru doing the Evil pose. Possible Elimination Methods * Suicide The player will have to tell Yuzuru's secrets to the bullies. The bullies will start to bully him to the point where Yuzuru will kill himself. If the bullies keep bullying him, Yuzuru will hang himself in his classroom. * Fake Suicide The player can kill Yuzuru and make it look like he suicided. The player will have to leave a note on Yuzuru's locker saying to meet in the storage room after school. Yuzuru will go there immediately after clubtime ends. The player will have to wear the gloves you can obtain in the Drama Club, and have a knife that has Yuzuru's fingerprints on them which you can get at the Cooking Club. Ayano will have to stab Yuzuru and leave the bloody knife on the floor with a suicide note. * Matchmaking Yuzuru doesn't have an official suitor yet, so the matchmaking method is useless on Yuzuru. However his suitor is being worked on and will be implemented soon ^^ Relationships/ WIP Also feel free to add your own oc's here, cuz Yuzuru would like to have many friends! * Ryuji Murasakino Yuzuru likes having Ryuji as a friend.. * Ayano Aishi (Optional) The player can either have Ayano fulfill a task for Yuzuru and can befriend him, and this will result in doing favors for Ayano. Quotes " Wanna read yaoi..? ( ͡'° '͜ʖ ͡°) ": Yuzuru to his classmates during class time. " Eh..fuck this shit, I'm out! ": Yuzuru after discovering a corpse. " I'm adorable and you know it~ ": Yuzuru to Ryuji. " YANN-CHANNN!~ ": Yuzuru to Yandere-chan. " Why you bully me ~_~; ": Yuzuru to the bullies. Trivia * You also might notice that Yuzuru crushes on the male club leaders excluding Senpai. * Yuzuru likes AKB48, which is a real j-pop group. * Based off of some of the Gardening Club members, and Osana Najimi. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Homosexual Category:Social Butterfly Category:Fragile Category:X Shingeki no Kyojin x Category:X Shingeki no Kyojin x property Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Students Category:Gardening Club Category:Cooking Club Category:1st Years